


Revenge

by GayAndAngery



Series: School Short Stories [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndAngery/pseuds/GayAndAngery





	Revenge

I ran through the woods, following the sound of heavy breathing and cracking twigs. I had to catch him, had to make him pay. Images of the corpse I had left behind flashed across my mind. Bloody handprints on the trees, blank eyes staring up at a sky she could no longer see, a thin red line draw across her throat, like an exaggerated smile. Her once beautiful face, forever frozen in a twisted grimace of fear and betrayal. We reached a clearing in the forest, and I finally saw him clearly. “Did you really think you would get away with it, Kaden?” I asked, slowly backing him against a tree. “Why did you do it? She was our best friend,” He laughed maniacally, clearly unhinged. “She was mine. She shouldn’t have whored herself out like that!” he screamed. “She wasn’t yours! She wasn’t anyone’s! She could do what she damn well wanted with herself!” I screamed back, finally snapping. He had no right to be possessive, she was her own damn woman. I had finally pushed him against the tree, trapping him. “You made a mistake, running in here,” I whispered. “Why?” he asked, confused. “No one knows these woods better than I do, no one will ever find your body,” I said, pulling the knife out of my belt. “What! NO-” he shrieked, trying to push me away. I slit his throat, drawing a clean line across his neck. He collapsed onto his hands and knees, coughing and choking on his own blood. Blood began to bubble up along his lips as it pooled in his lungs. He finally stopped, falling on his face. I slowly turned him over with my foot. He was really dead, eyes blank and unseeing. I sighed, bending to pick him up. “I promised myself I would never do this again,” I whispered into the quiet of the woods. I dragged his body to the nearby stream, dumping him halfway in. The water carried away most of the blood, staining it wine-red. I rinsed my hands and the knife off, tossing it into the leaf litter beside me. I began slowly inching the body through the stream, towards the hidden alcove I knew was there. No one will ever find it, I was sure. When I finally maneuvered his body into the entrance, I pulled him by legs into the cave. The bear laying in the cave lifted her head, and I froze. Realizing it was me, she shifted into a sitting position. I pulled the body through, laying him down in front of her. This arrangement we had, it was messed up. I feed her occasionally, and she eats the bodies of anyone I kill. It was almost like a friend, in a way. She knew me as her source of nourishment, and I knew her as the reason I wasn’t in jail for the murder of more than seventeen people. I guess I owned her a debt, and that was the reason I kept feeding her. Or maybe I truly enjoyed the act of taking a life. The adrenaline rush, the chance that I could be caught, the knowledge that if I was, I would be sentenced to a lifetime in prison. The knowledge hit me then. I would never be able to escape this lifestyle, this endless cycle of killing. I would eventually lose all sense of right and wrong. I knew I had to be stopped, and that I was the only person who could ever do that. I ran back to where I had thrown the knife, and before I could lose my resolve, slit my own throat. It was strange, knowing that I was going to die soon. I dropped the knife, staggering back to the cave. I could just see the headlines now, three young adults missing, one found dead. It would shake this small town up, but I wouldn’t be missed. I collapsed just inside the cave, beginning to feel lightheaded. I guess it was kind of poetic, the knife that had taken so many lives before finally stopping its wielder. That was my last thought before my vision faded to black, and I went to wherever sinners go after they die.


End file.
